


Thank God For Sammy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets jealous, and Sam calls him out on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God For Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a quick little one shot, and I hope you enjoy :)

            Cas sat quietly by himself in the middle of a park somewhere in New York.  He was taking a break from the stress of Heaven, while at the same time avoiding Sam and Dean.  He knew they wanted his help with a case, but he figured that eventually, they’d figure it out on their own.

            As much as he wanted to stop in and say hello, he had promised Bobby a few days ago that he’d stay out of it, since last time, he had almost caused both Dean and Sam’s deaths.  In his own defense, he was also the one that saved them, but Bobby wasn’t particularly worried about that.  Of course, if Sam and Dean really did need him, he’d drop by to help out, promise or not.

            “Mommy, look at that man over there.  He seems sad.”  A little girl who was walking past said, tugging on her mother’s arm.  She was pointing at him, but her mother ignored her, and kept walking.  She was right though, he was sad, because it was possible Dean was in danger, and he couldn’t make things just a bit easier on him.

            The girl detached herself from her mother’s arm, running over to stand in front of Cas, grinning through her lollipop.

            “I’m Hailey.  What’s your name?”  She stuck out her hand for him to shake, which he knew thanks to Dean, and he shook it, smiling back at her.

            “My name is Castiel.”  She sat down on the bench next to him, while her mother ran over to drag her away.

            “That’s a weird name.”  The girl’s mother was now standing right in front of the girl, trying to drag her away.  “No mommy!”  The girl’s mother ignored her.

            “Sorry about her.  She’s just really friendly.”

            “I don’t mind really.  She wasn’t bothering me.”  The girl’s lollipop fell out of her hand and onto the ground, forgotten.  She focused all of her attention on getting her mother’s hand off her, presumably so she could stay and talk to Cas.

            “But mummy, he’s sad.  Can’t you tell?”  She turned away from her mother, and looked back at Cas.  “Why are you sad?”

            “It’s nothing.  Go on with your mother.”  The girl frowned and said goodbye, walking away with her mother, leaving the lollipop behind.  He relaxed back on the bench again, thinking about how interesting it was how well children could read people, and as they grew older, they lost the ability to do things like that.  The human race always fascinated him, even though he had spent so much time here recently.  He was startled out of his thoughts by the buzzing of his cell phone, which he so often forgot about.

            “Cas, where are you?  We just finished a job, no thanks to you.”  Dean.  Great.

            “Sorry, Dean, I was busy.  Do you need anything?”  Before Dean could reply, Cas transported himself to where he knew Dean would be.  Dean took a sharp intake of breath and shut his phone, flinging it down on the table in front of him.  Cas looked around, taking in the rather boring look of the bar.

            “Jesus, Cas.  Will you please stop doing that.”  Cas ignored him and sat down.

            “So, do you need anything?”  Dean huffed and stood up, walking over to the bar to buy another drink.  Sam sighed and took another sip of his own drink.

            “We don’t really need your help.  But you’re welcome to stay for a few minutes before you flash off to wherever you go when you aren’t here.”

            “Alright, I’ll stay.”  He didn’t say anything more, but looked over at the bar to find out what Dean was doing.  He felt a pang of some emotion in his chest when he realized that Dean was flirting with an attractive girl at the counter.  He found that they were much too close, but he wasn’t really sure if there was anything he could do about it.

            “What is Dean doing?”  He said, surprised to hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.  He only hoped that Sam didn’t hear it as well.

            “He’s going to try to sleep with her tonight.”  He scoffed.  “We seriously don’t have time for that.  There’s a another case in Iowa and we need to get going soon.”

            “Then he probably shouldn’t be doing that.”  Cas said through his teeth.  His hands clenched into fists at the sight of the girl tracing her fingers up and down Dean’s arms, and the tightened to the point of almost pain when Dean pressed closer into the girl.  She couldn’t have been older than twenty, so she was just that.  A girl.

            “No he probably- wait, are you _jealous_?”  Much to Cas’ surprise, he felt his cheeks get slightly warm, as a blush rose to his cheeks.

            “Of course not.”

            “You are!”  Sam look positively ecstatic, and the smile he wore was beyond pleased.  He drank the last sip of his drink and put his hand on Cas’ shoulder, still grinning.

            “Tell him, will you?  It’ll make everything so much easier.  I’m sick and tired of all the angst between the two of you.”  Cas tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion, not understanding.

            “Tell him what?”

            “That you’re in love with him, Cas.  I know you are.  I can see it in your eyes.”  Cas looked at the ground, sighing.  Sam knew, and he probably had known for quite sometime.

            “What would I say?”  Sam smiled fondly, his blue eyes shining.  Just tell him the truth, Cas.  And don’t smite that poor girl while you’re at it.”  Cas ignored him and stood up, walking over to where Dean was still flirting with the blonde girl.

            “Cas, what are you doing.”

            “Sorry, assbutt, but I have to take him a way for a bit.”  Cas said through his teeth, beginning to drag Dean away.

            “But we were just getting to the good part.”  The girl said, smirking flirtatiously at Dean.  Dean even had the audacity to wink back, which made Cas even more furious.  He took the knife he kept in his pocket and held it up to the girl’s neck, just hard enough to draw a spot of blood.

            “Leave him alone or I swear I will burn you alive.”  The girl looked at Dean with wide, scared eyes, and then clenched them shut, holding her hands up.

            “Alright!  I’ll leave him alone!  Please don’t hurt me.”  Cas grinned wickedly and marched Dean out of the bar, leaving Sam to clean up whatever mess he had made. 

           

As soon as they were out of the bar, Dean whirled on Cas, pushing him back slightly.

“What was that?”  He shouted, his face knotted with anger.  “What were you doing?”

“I’m sorry, Dean.  Sam told me that I ought to tell you the truth.  But I had to get that girl away from you first.”  Dean stopped, his eyebrows lifting in surprise.  He stepped forward, so that there was very little space between him and the angel.

“And what was it that you were going to tell me?”  Cas paused, and then took another step forward, so there was no space the two men.

“That I’m in love with you.”  Dean froze, mouth dropping slightly open.  Cas felt the fluttering of Dean’s heart against his chest, which in turn, made his own heart flutter.  It took a few moments for Dean to regain his composure, since that was obviously not what he had been expecting.

“I- well- I don’t understand…”

“I don’t know when exactly it happened, Dean, but somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you.  Sam told me that I should tell you, I’m sorry if it was too forward, but-“ Cas cut himself off abruptly when Dean closed the space between their lips, pressing them both back so they were against the wall of the bar. Cas grunted in surprise, but it wasn’t long before he was kissing Dean back, the two of them wrapped around each other in the alley behind a bar.

“Thank God for Sammy.”  Dean said, pulling Cas in for another kiss.


End file.
